


Backstage

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Groupies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Sex, Rock Stars, Rough Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Lions were his whole life, the family he didn't know he wanted until he found himself in it. However, there was one thing he can never get used: the groupies.He had nothing against them. It was thanks to them if the band was so successful. But he couldn't stand them when they got too close to his boyfriend.He didn't doubt Lance. The boy was the best person in the world, with a heart too big for his sake.But Keith was deeply annoyed by the girls who stuck to Lance and didn't understand that he was already busy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smut Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Backstage

The life of a rockstar was hard. Letters from too passionate fans, concerts that could last until dawn, contracts sometimes impossible to respect...  
It was tough, but Keith had gotten used to it. _Lions_ were his whole life, the family he didn't know he wanted until he found himself in it. However, there was one thing he can never get used: the groupies.

He had nothing against them. It was thanks to groupies if the band was so successful. But he couldn't stand them when they got too close to his boyfriend. He didn't doubt Lance. The boy was the best person in the world, with a heart too big for his sake.   
But Keith was deeply annoyed by the girls who stuck to Lance and didn't understand that he was already busy.  
Like the blonde Lance was talking to now. One of Romelle's friend. Keith didn't even remember her name. 

He only knew she was too close. Lance smiled at her, trying to pull the young woman's hands away from him. She didn't get the message. The blonde's hands wandered too far. She appreciated the singer's body. Obviously. But it was not for her to appreciate. Keith snapped when he saw her dangerously close to her boyfriend's butt.

He headed towards the two like a fury. He took Lance by the arm and carried him away, ignoring the fan's protests and heading backstage. There was no one there, everyone was out arranging the musical instruments.  
"Keith, what are you ..."  
He silenced him with a kiss.   
"Mine," he grunted when he parted.  
Lance's lips were red and full. His eyes gleaming with desire.  
"Yours," repeated the Cuban, shrugging his shoulders.  
Too inviting. He couldn't resist.  
Slipping down onto his side, Keith curled his free hand around Lance’s waist and pulled him back against his chest while keeping them on their sides. Carefully switching his hands, the arm about his waist lazily stroked at the weeping cock.   
Keith’s one hand immediately was on the small of Lance’s back, pressing their bodies together tightly, while his other hand landed on his ass, gripping so hardly Lance feared his pants might tear. Suddenly Lance’s pants were gone. Keith attached his lips to Lance's neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Lance would doubtless have a mark later, but he didn't seem to care. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine.  
_He kissed Lance 's lips softly as he pushed the tip of a finger into him. Lance stilled, stiffening all over. Keith didn't break the kiss. He grazed that bundle of nerves with the pad of his finger, Lance's back arched.   
“Keith…please…”  
Keith takes ahold of one of his lover’s legs, and wraps it around his waist. Lance wraps his other leg around him. Keith used his spit as a lubricant to not hurt him. He touched himself for the first time and positioned his cock at Lance's entrance.   
It was fantastic.   
It was messy and dirty, but hot. When they returned to the others shortly thereafter, Lance limped. Pidge noticed it.  
“You two are so gross.”  
Shiro sighed. "I don't even want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sorry, english isn't my first language. This is a personal experiment. I want to practice for an english course at the collège.
> 
> \- Here if someone is interested in any contest 
> 
> https://mylifeisfruk4ever.tumblr.com/post/622244915336937472/red-contest-klance-prompts-write-an-m-fanfiction


End file.
